Phantom Teen
by Spidey108
Summary: Danny was afraid when he got his powers and upon hearing his Dad proclaim what he would do to the first Ghost he met, he ran away and got a job at a mall in Canada. But after two years he's began to grow close to a group of six teenagers. Will he tell them his secret or will he distance himself? Rated T for language and mild references.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Group Part 1

_**Chapter 01: In The Group Part 1**_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Danny Fenton, a fourteen year old teenager with black hair and blue eyes, who wore a white shirt with a red circle and blue jeans as he was packing various items inside of a bag. "I shouldn't have gone in there."

Danny was the average run of the mill kid who went to school, hung with friends and played videogames... Even with freaky Ghost-Hunters as Parents.

... Again, he _WAS_ normal.

Just two days ago he showed his two best friends an invention that his parents made.

Something they called the Ghost Portal.

Danny always thought his parents were deluded.

They were trying to hunt Ghosts for crying out loud.

But it was because of that he showed them the Ghost Portal and in an effort to look cool, he went inside, accidently hitting the On button which for some idiotic reason was inside the machine.

It killed him... But the weird part was that the machine worked.

It opened a portal into the Ghost Zone, the land of the dead where Ectoplasm, he didn't know how he knew what it was called, was poured into his body saving him at the same time he was killed.

So in a sense he is now half-human, half-ghost.

At first he thought he could handle it.

His two friends promised to keep what happened a secret and he was trying so very hard to keep control of his new powers.

The most trouble he has was turning intangible at random and falling through the floor.

But he then overheard his parents talking excitedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It works!" Jack Fenton, a giant of a man wearing an orange hazmat suit proclaimed as he hugged the machine.

Danny looked down because he figured telling his parents would be the best thing to do.

If they made a machine that accidently made him half-ghost then they should be able to make something that could turn him back to normal.

... Right?

"But why now?" Maddie Fenton, a woman wearing a teal hazmat sit and she had a hood up with red goggles on as she examined the blueprints. "Why not when we plugged it in?"

"Mom? Dad?" Danny walked down. "I neet to tell you guys something."

"Danny, did you see the Ghost Portal?" Jack said as he grabbed his son in a one armed hug. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, about that-." Danny tried to say before his Dad interrupted.

"Why the first Ghost I see, I'll rip apart molecule by molecule!" Jack proclaimed in excitement.

Danny turned pale at hearing that as his pupils shrank.

"Now what did you want to tell us?" Maddie asked turning away from the blueprints only to frown in worry as she saw Danny pale. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Uh that's because I-... Have a headache." Danny lied as he backed up. "I think I'm going to lie down now."

As he took off, Jack looked worried. "That was weird."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny's shoulders shook as some tears fell.

'_Rip apart molecule by molecule._' He thought packing more stuff. '_I can't stay here, especially with uncontrollable powers._'

On hearing his doorknob turn, Danny threw his backpack underneath his bed as an orange haired sixteen year old girl wearing a black shirt and blue jeans looked in. "Danny?"

"H-Hi, Jazz." Danny said sweating a bit.

"Mom said you were feeling sick." Jazz said entering the room. "Is something wrong?"

"..." Danny looked down. "Do you remember the Ghost Portal?"

Jazz scoffed at that. "Don't tell me you believe that it's working-."

"I know it's working because I turned it on." Danny interrupted causing Jazz to blink.

"What?" Jazz looked at Danny who still looked down. "Danny do you need to lie down?"

"No I don't." Danny answered. "I-... I just don't know what to do."

Smiling a bit, Jazz gave Danny a small hug. "Well I'll be here to help you if you need it."

Trying to hide the guilt, Danny gave a smile. "I'll remember that." He said returning the hug as he knew it was the last time he would see his sister for awhile.

As she left, Danny waited for a bit before he pulled his bag out from underneath his bed and he walked to the window, pausing as he looked around his room for the last time.

"... I'm sorry." He whispered before turning invisible and jumping down the fire escape as he began to run towards who knows where.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two years later, Danny opened his eyes with a yawn as he stretched in a bed.

It's been two years since he's ran away from home.

He made it across the border to Canada, Ontario... Somewhere near Niagara Falls.

He's even grown two feet and had some slight muscle and he was now wearing a black vest, with a white shirt and blue jeans.

'_I wonder if they're still looking._' Danny thought before he shook his head. '_Stop thinking about that._'

Taking a sigh, Danny looked around his room which was actually a cave that was carved out.

Smiling, Danny knew he had a home that couldn't be found since he used his ecto energy to carve through the earth's crust.

It was the perfect hiding place, especially since only a ghost could get into it and he didn't need to breathe at all.

Now that took some getting used to.

With a sigh, Danny looked at his watch before his eyes bugged out. "I'm late!"

Turning intangible he shot up before coming to a stop inside of a shop as he turned tangible and walked to the counter to clock in to a store called Daniel's Fixer-Upper.

... He needed a catchy name for the store.

Danny looked up to see a guy in a mall cop outfit walk by as he saw him and gave a nod before leaving.

Letting out a deep sigh, Danny thought back to how he got this place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-2 Years Ago-**_

Danny blinked as he found himself inside of a mall called the Galleria Mall.

"Holy fudge." He muttered at seeing hundreds of stores inside it. "Man this is a shopaholics dream come true."

He's been on the run for two months now and he wanted to stop so he came to the mall and he was amazed at how it was.

There were even dozens of unused spaces that gave him an idea.

'_If I was a normal fourteen year old I wouldn't have a chance._' Danny thought having a guilty look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present Time-**_

Too make a long story short, while on the run he discovered a power called Overshadowing and he used it to get himself a small mall store that he ran by himself.

Using that power did make Danny uncomfortable but he hasn't really used it since, except whenever people asked him where he lived, and whenever the owner comes with something to fix, since his store is about fixing items, he does it free of charge to make up for what he did.

And it's been two years... One of the reasons he carved out a small cave underneath the mall was because of this since he couldn't really get an apartment.

True, he could just use his powers to steal some money.

But the thought made him uncomfortable as he didn't want to really use these powers unless he had to.

... Although the invisibility and intangibility were nice once you get the hand of them.

Giving a sigh, Danny began to wipe down the counter as the day ticked by.

After two hours of nothing happening, he decided to go on break and to get something to drink as he walked over to a giant lemon called the Big Squeeze in the food court where an auburn haired girl wearing a light violet hoodie and a white apron in front of her white skirt along with a lemon hat talking to three kids who were sitting in the food court.

From left to right was an African American with his hair in dreadlocks, wearing a red shirt and green jeans, a Caucasian Girl who looked like a punk girl that Sam would get along with wearing a white tanktop and khaki and the last boy with dark blue hair was wearing a hawaiian shirt and khaki pants.

"Too bad you guys can't work at the Penalty Box with me." The girl with the lemon said as she leaned her elbow on the counter. "But they never hire first timers, I swear it was so worth it to work here this year, now they'll hire me for sure."

"I thought you got that job for the damage you did to the team Van." Hawaiian Boy said causing the lemon girl to glare.

"Yeah, didn't you crash it into the equipment shed?" Punk girl helped out with that.

"Shut up." Lemon girl look annoyed as she crossed her arms. "The point is, I won't have to wear this hideous lemon hat again."

"Good to know." Danny said making his presence known. "Any chance I can get a lemonade before you quit Jen?"

"Oh hey Danny." Lemon Girl now identified as Jen Masterson greeted as she grabbed a glass. "Busy day at your store?"

"No business today." Danny said with a sigh.

"Wait a minute, who's this?" Hawaiian boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jonesy, don't be rude." Jen said rolling her eyes.

"Just watching out for my step-sis." Jonesy Garcia said with a grin.

"For the last time, just because our parents are dating doesn't make us siblings." Jen told him before sighing. "Danny this is Jonesy Garcia."

"Sup." Jonesy had a grin as if he was thinking of how to scam this new kid.

"Wyatt Williams." The African American boy gave a wave as he sipped some coffee. "And Nikki Wong."

"Excuse me while I make sure he doesn't scam you." Nikki said as she looked at Jonesy who tried to look innocent.

"Why must you assume I'm going to scam everyone I meet?"

"Because you do." Nikki deadpanned.

"There you go." Jen gave Danny the drink. "That'll be $ 1.90."

Danny pulled out his wallet and paid for it. "Thanks and nice meeting you all."

As he left, Jonesy spoke up. "So that was that Danny kid you told us about in school?"

"Yeah, why haven't we seen him around school?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"I don't know." Jen answered honestly. "Maybe he has different classes?"

"More importantly." Jonesy stood up. "Did you say that he owned a store?"

"Yeah why?" Jen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Now Nikki was confused. "But he's our age, so how does he own a store?"

"Maybe he's responsible?" Wyatt suggested with a shrug.

"Or he blackmailed somebody." Jonesy had a grin.

"Jonesy not everyone blackmails people." Jen sighed at her friend.

"Then you explain how he got his own store for-... How long has he been here?"

"Two years." Jen admitted before thinking it was strange.

The only job she got at fifteen was at the Big Squeeze so he was fourteen and he got a store?

That was definately strange.

"Excuse me." Jen turned to see a blonde haired girl wearing a rose halter top and a blue mini skirt walked up.

Jen gave a smile and put that info to the back of her mind. "What can I get for you?"

"A lichen fruit smoothie with an energy blatant, no pulp please."

Jen frowned as the other three were trying not to snigger.

"We only have what's on the menu." Jen remarked as she pointed to the sign showing lemonade, Grapefruit Juice, Orange Juice and Apple Juice.

"Oh... Then I'll have a lemonade." The girl brought a card out. "Do you take credit cards?"

'_This is going to be a long last day._' Jen thought with her eye twitching.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny frowned as he sat back down at his store still not seeing anymore customers.

"Alright this is ridiculous." Danny muttered as he stood up. "Where is everyone? Summer is here so there should be some business."

'_Then again, dull days mean I can close early-._' Danny stopped as he gasped and blue mist came out of his mouth. '_Oh what is it this time?_'

Looking around, Danny relaxed at seeing a skinny teenager with red eyes. "Hey Danny."

"Amorpho." Danny said to the shapeshifting Ghost he met the other year. "What's the prank this time?"

"Oh just a small dye job inside of Khaki Barn." Amorpho answered with a grin.

Danny just blinked before he busted out laughing. "The zombies won't like that."

He seriously thought it was creepy with the Khaki Barn workers looking identical and acting like zombies.

"So I take it you didn't just come here for the prank?" Danny began before Amorpho handed him a small circular compact disc. "What's this?"

"Something I need repaired." Amorpho answered with a shrug. "I'll pick it up later this week."

Danny shrugged. "Alright, I'll have it done by then."

"Oh and Skulker is out looking for a challenge, so try to keep a low profile."

Danny groaned as he heard that.

Over the last year since he met Amorpho, Danny's learned about many different Ghosts that he hasn't met.

With Skulker being a hunter, if he found Danny the only Half-Ghost-... That he knows of, well it wouldn't take a genius to figure out how it will end.

"And the Box Ghost is out making his proclaims of world conquest." Amorpho scoffed as Danny snorted.

"Again?" Danny asked with a sigh. "I'll keep an eye out, thanks."

"No problem, see you later." Amorpho left.

"So what's that?" Danny jumped and nearly dropped the disc as he turned to see Wyatt coming to his counter with Jonesy behind him.

"Oh just something a friend wants me to fix." Danny answered as he pocketed it. "So what can I do for you?"

"What type of things do you fix?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Electronics, clothing, toys." Danny gave a shrug. "As long as it's fixable I can do it."

"..." Jonesy looked around. "Can you fix me a job?"

Wyatt groaned and did a face palm. "Dude we have some job interviews."

"I know but I need help." Jonesy protested.

"I'm pretty sure job fixing is out of my capabilities." Danny answered with a raised eyebrow before the sound of wheels came and they all turned to see a blonde haired kid skating towards them covered in toque as he kicked the skateboard up.

"What's happening Bros?" Jude Lizewski asked with a laidback grin.

"Trying to get a job." Wyatt answered before looking at Danny. "Can you fix Guitars?"

"I've done it before." Danny admitted before Wyatt put a case on the counter. "I can get it done in an hour if you want?"

"Thanks-."

"Wait, how much?" Jonesy asked with a raised eyebrow as he rubbed his forefinger and his thumb together. "Might as well find out before we let you fix it."

"First time is free." Danny answered with a shrug, expecting that question. "From then on every item is ten bucks."

Jonesy blinked at that. "Why free?"

"To show I can do good work and to promote business." Danny told him as he put the guitar behind the counter.

"Huh." Then Jonesy turned to Jude. "You do realize you're late right?"

"Relax and check it out." Jude pulled a piece of paper with yellow and red stains on it. "I got my resume done and everything, see?"

"Uh what is that stuff on it?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Last night's dinner." Jude answered with no hesitation. "That was a good hotdog."

"There you guys are!" Jen ran towards them with Nikki behind her. "The job interviews are starting soon."

"Relax Mom." Jonesy said with a sigh. "In case you haven't noticed there's like 10,000 stores in this mall."

"Actually there's 937." Jude said causing everyone to look at him in shock. "I counted one day when I was bored... Can't handle this on an empty stomach so I'll be back, pronto!"

As he took off, Danny sighed feeling a small headache coming on.

"Fine, don't complain when you find yourself stuck at the Taco Center for the rest of the year!" Jen shouted after him.

"Yeah, after I stick a rusty fork in my eye." Nikki snorted.

"Hey, they make a mean taco." Jonesy said with a nod.

'_Does he know that they mess with the food of people they don't like?_' Danny thought to himself. '_Probably not._'

"Well anyone want to practice their answers?" Jen decided as everyone looked the other way.

"Don't look at me." Danny said as he cleaned his counter again. "I'm already good on a job."

"Speaking of which, how did you land your own store?" Jonesy asked curiously.

"I did some small jobs in America and they were on my resume." Danny lied.

"You're from America?" Wyatt asked at hearing that.

"Yeah, I'm from Illinois." Danny gave that much.

"Alright last question-." Jonesy began.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Nikki asked with a snort.

"It really is my last question." Jonesy protested.

"What?" Danny crossed his arms.

"How come we've never seen you around school before?"

"That is actually a good question." Jen agreed even if she wanted to focus on her job interview.

"I'm home schooled." Danny lied again.

'_Most likely take online classes at the local library._'

"Lucky." Jonesy complained at hearing that.

"I'm back bros and bras!" Jude came in with a cinnamon bun although it had a hole in it. "Man a blonde bra told me that cinnamon buns with holes in them were better, but I'm not tasting a difference."

Nikki and Jonesy looked away at hearing that.

Jen then saw the time. "Well it's time for my interview, wish me luck."

"Like you need it." Nikki said looking at her. "You're going to kick butt."

"I know." Jen had a smile. "So where are you guys going to start?"

"Travel Agencies." Nikki answered.

Jonesy gave a grin. "The Gigantoplex, free movies!"

"Northshore Surf 'n' Skate." Jude gave a nod. "Definitely."

Wyatt looked laidback. "Grind Me."

"Excuse me?!" Jen asked with a shocked look as Danny busted out laughing, knowing what Wyatt was talking about.

"The Coffeehouse, I like the clientele... They're civilized!" He shouted that causing everyone to look in the direction he was facing, to see a couple making out nearby barely breathing.

"**OI!**" Danny shouted at them. "Take it somewhere else you two!"

When they didn't listen, Danny grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed them.

"Ah!"

"What the hell man?!"

"I said take it somewhere else!" Danny said as they left. "Geez I hate it when that happens."

"Don't I know it bro." Jude gave a nod before looking nervous. "You think they'll interview us today?"

"Maybe, why?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"I don't know Dude, what if I choke?"

"It's easy, just be polite and honest." Jen told him. "Employers love that."

"Polite and honest? Solid advice." Jude smiled. "I can handle this."

"Let's do this!" As they left, Danny sighed.

"Man I felt out of place." He muttered before opening the Guitar Case to see what was wrong. "Should be easy to fix."

Two hours later, Danny was waiting before he saw all of them, minus Jen at the Big Squeeze so he grabbed the Guitar Case and took it over.

"Here you go." Danny said before seeing their faces. "That bad?"

"It sucked." Jonesy answered with a sigh while Wyatt took his guitar out and played a few notes.

"Wow, it's just like when I bought it." Wyatt had a grin. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." Danny said before they heard footsteps and Jen ran towards them wearing a white an black striped shirt, white shorts and sports cleats.

"Guess who's the new assistant customer coach at the Penalty Box?" Jen asked with a grin.

"Congrats, at least one of us is employed." Nikki remarked.

Jen looked surprised. "You mean, none of you got jobs?"

Jude had his head on the table. "It wasn't what I was expecting."

"How bad could it have been?" Jen asked looking at them. "It was just an interview."

"You know that time Jonesy pantsed me in front of the Girl's Soccer Team?" Wyatt asked with a scoff. "This was worse."

"We were applying for part-time jobs, that was like the Danish Inquisition."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "I think you mean Spanish Inquisition."

"Whatever dude, they sucked." Jonesy said as Danny sighed.

"What exactly did you guys say?"

"Well they asked for my worst qualities." Jude said sitting up.

"How many?" Jonesy asked.

"Seventeen." Danny did a face palm at that. "Oh man, was I supposed to lie?"

"Guys." Jen was putting her Main Squeeze Uniform back on. "The right answer is 'Sometimes I work a little too hard.'"

"Thanks, that would've been useful two hours ago." Wyatt told her.

"**WHAT?!**" They all turned to see Ron the Rental Cop giving the 'I'm Watching You' sign to them as Jonesy looked agitated. "We're not doing anything wrong!"

"Man that guy creeps me out." Danny muttered.

"Seriously." Jen agreed with a frown. "That guy has nothing better to do than be suspicious of everyone under thirty." Then she shouted towards him. "For your information, we work here too!"

"Technically we don't, yet." Wyatt corrected.

Jen then realized something. "I don't believe it." She said hanging her head. "I'm going to be stuck working here alone, again!"

"Oh man we had our whole summer planned." Jude remarked.

"Hey Danny." Jonesy had a smile. "Any chance your store is hiring?"

"Uh, sorry." Danny had a sheepish smile. "If I was I would've done so, but I don't really have anything for a hired person to do, all I do is accept orders, repair items, clean and go home."

"How hard can it be?" Jonesy asked with a confident smile.

"So if someone brought a Plasma Screen TV to be repaired you would know what to do?" Danny asked with his arms crossed.

The confident smile slipped off of Jonesy's face.

Danny gave a nod. "That's what I thought."

"But still getting a job is harder than it looks." Wyatt commented.

"It shouldn't be, did you see that guy at Radio Shack?" Nikki asked with an annoyed expression. "Even he has a job and he carries a lightsaber to work!"

"I can always play Guitar on the subway for quarters." Wyatt remarked since it was fixed now.

Someone crying caused them to look over to see the blonde girl from earlier with tears on her face.

"Oh, didn't have the new rufle skirt in your size?" Nikki snarked.

The girl glared at her. "It just so happens that I've been applying for a job and I didn't get hired at any either."

"I guess all the positions for professional shoppers are closed."

Jen shook her head with a ghost of a smile. "You're so mean, Nikki."

"Well, I'm going before the only job left is at the Taco Stand." Jonesy said standing up.

As the others followed, Jen smiled. "If you want, you can take my old position at the Main Squeeze, I'll hire you on the spot, no interview."

"We have some pride." Wyatt said as they laughed.

Danny went to leave but the girl kept crying and he grimaced, especially since her mascara was sliding down with her tears. "So, why were you trying to get a job anyways?"

"Oh my Dad freaked when he got the Credit Card bill." The girl answered with a sniffle. "So he's making me get a job, the only problem is that nobody is hiring me."

"I'm sure you'll get a job." Jen said hoping that she would stop crying.

"No, you don't understand." The girl wiped her face. "It was so humiliating, I can't even shop in those stores anymore."

"That bad, huh?" Jen asked giving her a tissue.

The girl gave a nod.

Danny had a thoughtful look before he gave Jen a glance. "Didn't you just say that you're looking for someone to take over the Main Squeeze?" He whispered.

Jen had a wide eyed look before seeing that the girl still looked sad. '_Damn my conscious._'

"I know I'm going to regret this." Jen muttered before saying a little louder. "I could hire you to work at the Big Squeeze."

"No way!" The girl did a complete 180. "That's so awesome-." Then she stopped as Jen handed her an apron and a lemon hat. "Uh."

"Change into your uniform and lets get started at training, Caitlin."

The newly dubbed Caitlin looked a bit scared at wearing the uniform.

"Good luck." Danny waved as he left.

Over the last few hours he got some more business with fixing a remote, a toy train and a shoe.

Nothing too difficult.

As he closed he saw everyone walking back to the Main Squeeze with Jen working overtime while Caitlin was on the phone.

"... She is so going to get fired." Danny muttered with a face palm as he turned to leave only to see Jonesy waving him over.

With a shrug, Danny walked over in time to hear Jude say in a proud voice. "They made me the new manager to Stick-It!"

"Get out!" Jen had a surprised look. "How did you manage that?"

"I told him that I ran two shops already and he just gave me the job." Jude said with a smile. "Jonesy's advice came through."

"What did I tell you? Always trust the Jonesmeister." Jonesy said before Danny burst their bubble.

"You do realize that now you're responsible for the food and supplies, right?"

Jude had a grimace before groaning. "Whoa, I'm in trouble bro."

"What about you Romeo? Get a job yet?" Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"Yeah I got a great one at that Fifties Joint the Soda Hop."

"So why the long face?" Jen asked in confusion.

"I got fired ten minutes later."

Nikki groaned. "Jonesy."

"What?" Jonesy gave a shrug. "How was I supposed to know that the hostess was the bosses daughter?"

Danny stared in disbelief.

"Well, on the bright side it has to be a new record." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, I like her." Jonesy said with a grin.

Wyatt snorted. "At least you're not in charge of the Country Music section in Spin This Music."

Jude winced. "But you hate Country Music dude, it's like your mortal enemy."

"The always stick the new guy in Country." Wyatt gave a shrug. "It's some sort of Rite of Passage like those college people hazing through Paternity Pledges."

"Well I'm sure it won't be long before something comes up in the normal music section."

"Thanks, I needed that." Wyatt had a grin. "Did you get a job?"

"Yes." Nikki looked up in annoyance. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Your first job, aren't you excited?" Caitlin asked with a smile.

"I'm doing a tap dance on the inside." Nikki retorted.

Jen was showing her enthusiasm. "We can all hang out together now."

Then Caitlin gasped as a red head woman that was wearing a deep violet top and a blue miniskirt. "Trisha! Over here!" She called out waving. "Trish!"

The Trisha girl turned and looked around before seeing Caitlin and her uniform and her eyes widened. "Isn't it a little early to be shopping for Halloween Costumes?"

Danny could tell that he didn't like her already.

"No silly, I got a job." Caitlin had a smile.

"Ew." Trisha made a face. "Why?"

"I'm going to prove that I can make my own money." Caitlin explained as she brought a pitcher up. "I can already make juice-." On bringing the pitcher up, she accidentally knocked a glass over as it spilled on Trisha's pants. "Uh oops?"

"Um, I don't think we should hang out anymore Cate." Trisha began causing Caitlin to look shocked.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing personal, it's just that... You're wearing a lemon hat-."

Having enough, Danny grabbed the mustard off the table and squeezed it, hitting Trisha in the back of the head with mustard.

As Trisha's eyes widened, Nikki and Jonesy lost it in laughter, Wyatt's shoulders were shaking, Jen and Caitlin were trying to hide their smiles.

Jude however shook his head. "Dude, I give it a seven!"

Narrowing her eyes, Trisha turned to Danny who was putting the mustard back on the table. "You little loser!" She hissed at him. "I know people who can get you for that."

"And I have a goldfish." Danny replied.

Now everyone was confused. "What?" Trisha asked at the ridiculousness of the statement.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were talking about shit that didn't matter." Danny said sitting down with his arms crossed.

Trisha saw red so to compliment that, Danny grabbed the ketchup and did the same thing on her front.

"Do I need to continue?" Danny asked reaching for the mayonnaise.

Giving him a glare, Trisha stomped off.

"That was epic." Jude said with a grin. "Did you see her face?"

"But I still don't get it." Caitlin looked at Trisha's retreating figure. "She was like my best friend, for a year. How could she do this?"

"Some friend." Wyatt remarked. "What kind of person judges somebody by what they wear?"

Caitlin had an embarrassed look at that. "Well... I never did it to a friend." Then she looked sad again. "We had so much in common like shopping... Chocolate..." Now Caitlin was struggling to find another thing in common.

"There are bigger friends to fry, my friend." Jude said with a grin. "Trust me."

"Thanks for cheering me up." Caitlin had a smile again before Jude shot up.

"I'm starving!" Jude complained. "Anyone want tacos?"

"I'm in." Jonesy said as he got up while everyone else declined.

"He does know they mess with the food, right?" Danny asked as they got out of sight.

"Let them figure it out for themselves." Nikki said with a nod.

"So Danny, where did you learn to fix things?" Wyatt asked him.

"I learned on my own." Danny answered honestly. "I always liked taking things apart to learn how they work, so on putting them back together I saw that I can fix any issues they had and it kind of took off from there."

Then Danny grimaced as he saw the mess on the floor.

"Sorry for causing a mess though."

"Are you kidding?" Jen laughed. "The look on her face was worth it."

"You're alright." Nikki agreed.

Danny chuckled before he looked to see Jonesy and Jude back, munching on tacos when Caitlin's phone rang.

"I thought we agreed no more cell phones." Jen said annoyed.

"I'll tell them to call back-." Caitlin accidentally knocked the phone off the counter as it landed in a blender and the blender turned on, ripping the phone to shreds. "Aw-man."

Then some of the lemonade in it shot out, hitting Jen in the face. "That's it! I'm so done with you!" Jen said in anger. "You have to be the most irresponsible, clumsy, spoilt girl I have ever met."

Then Jen grabbed a random grapefruit.

"This Grapefruit has more responsibility than you!" Jen said showing her. "At least it knows it's supposed to get squished today."

"**MASTERSON!**"

Jen's face paled as she turned to see the Manager of the Penalty Box who was glaring at her. "Coach." She swallowed nervously. "What are you doing here-?"

"Quiet on the Field, I saw your little temper-tantrum." Coach Halder said with a look. "I thought you were Penalty Box material, but maybe I was wrong about you."

"No you weren't." Caitlin walked up. "Jen is the most patient person I have ever met. I have been royally screwing up all day and Jen has been nothing but nice to me... Even when I spilled Grapefruit Juice on her shoes. Which were actually kind of cute."

'_Where did this speech come from?_' Danny thought in shock.

Then Caitlin continued. "Jen's right, I am irresponsible, but she's helping me become more like her." She placed her hands on her hips. "You would be lucky to have her."

Coach Halder gave a sigh. "Alright, you have a second chance, but you better fly straight, you got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Jen gave a salute and as the coach left, Jen turned towards Caitlin. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Caitlin admitted with a sheepish smile. "I just didn't want you to lose your job over me."

"That was pretty decent of you." Nikki said with a smile.

Jude gave Jen a look. "You are going to keep her at the Squeeze aren't you?"

"Of course." Jen said causing Caitlin to smile widely.

"You're still giving me the job?" She asked in relief. "I thought I was fired for sure."

"I owed you and besides." Jen gave Caitlin a smile. "You're not half bad."

"Welcome to the hood!" Jonesy said before walking up with a sly smile. "So what are you doing this evening."

Giving a laugh, Jen chased him away with a towel. "No, off Jonesy, bad boy!"

Returning the laugh, Jonesy backed up. "Alright, alright."

Danny gave a smile before feeling a pang as he thought about Sam and Tucker.

He kept up with his friends the last two years.

They were pissed that he ran away without telling them and the only reason they didn't kick his ass was because he didn't tell them where he was at.

But besides those two, he's been avoiding people like the plague here so he got up silently and left while nobody was watching.

No sooner did he leave did Jonesy notice. "Hey, where did Danny go?"

"Maybe the dude went home?" Jude suggested before frowning as he looked at Jen. "Hey bra, does the bro have friends?"

Jen blinked as she tried to think about that. "Actually, now that you mention it, this was the first time I've seen him hang with anyone."

"Really? Nikki sounded surprised.

Caitlin agreed with her. "Why not?"

"Well he did say he moved here." Wyatt inputted. "And being home schooled doesn't help in making friends."

"Then Bros and Bras, we're officially getting him into our circle!" Jude declared with a grin. "Along with Caitlin here."

"Well, everyone needs friends." Jen agreed.

"Count the Jonesmeister in." Jonesy said with a grin.

Wyatt gave a shrug. "Sounds cool."

"Eh what the hell?" Nikki decided.

Caitlin had a smile at being a part of a group. "I wonder if he likes shopping?"

"Uh, lets not go overboard." Wyatt told her.

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think? I've noticed all of my stories have a lack of people doing normal things so this story is mostly practice to type normal kids at a mall... But with Danny thrown in there will be some fights to come.**

** Next up I'll be working on the first chapter to Amity's Dark Phantom, then Renegades, then Ghost of the League and back to the second chapter of this.**

** So see ya soon.**

** ... Oh and on July 16th, I won't be anywhere with internet for two-three weeks so I'm just letting people know now... This notice will be in my next Renegades chapter.**

** Spidey signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Group Part 2

_**Chapter 02: In the Group Part 2**_

Danny yawned as he was back behind the counter of his store when he noticed Jude skating towards him. "What's happening, bro?"

"Slow day." Danny admitted with a shrug. "Why?"

"Well all of us are at the Main Squeeze hanging, you want to join us dude?" Jude asked as he kicked his skateboard up. "Haven't seen you for three days."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Danny tried to get out of it.

"Nah bro, it's cool." Jude skated off. "Come on."

Danny was tempted to ignore the invite before he sighed.

'_It beats standing here._'

With that he put a lunch break sign up on the counter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On making it to the Big Squeeze, he saw Jude in the lemon with Caitlin.

"I think I understand now." Jude said staring at the containers of lemonade. "It's like looking into the heart of the Universe and finding like only your own soul and it's yellow."

"Are you on something?" Danny decided to ask in a wary tone.

Then a random kid came up and shot Caitlin with tennis balls. "Got ya lemon head!"

"That's just sad." Danny muttered sitting down as the kid's mom picked him up.

"You're right." Caitlin said looking down. "I'm wearing a giant lemon, there's no way to hide my shame."

"I hear ya, bra." Jude said with a nod. "Because, working at Stick-It seems easy but-." Then Jude thought for a second. "Whoa, wait a second... It is easy."

Wyatt walked by shivering as he sipped some coffee.

"You alright?" Danny asked because Wyatt was acting like Tucker whenever he went through tech withdrawals.

"One more day." Wyatt muttered with wide eyes. "Just one more day."

"Anyone home?" Danny waved a hand in front of him causing him to cry out in shock. "What happened?"

"There's a sale on Country Records this week." Wyatt admitted as he shook. "All week!"

"That doesn't sound so bad." Caitlin said.

"You don't understand, all they've been playing was Country Music." Wyatt held his head. "I've been having discussions about old country to new country and I'm starting to form..." Wyatt gulped. "An opinion!"

Jude gasped in horror. "Dude, no!"

"Dude, yes!" But then Wyatt frowned as Jude reached for his headset. "Don't touch that, it's therapy!"

"Relax dude." Jude put the headset on only to hear nothing but noise. "I don't hear anything."

"White noise, it clears the head." Wyatt shivered.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Then Jude had a slack grin as he listened to the headset some more. "Duuuuude."

"I think you should take that away from him." Caitlin said to Wyatt as she poked Jude's head. "Wouldn't want to accidently kill some more brain cells."

"If he has any left." Danny muttered under his breath.

Wyatt slammed his fist on the table. "If I hear Bobby's got a fry, one more time I'm going to full-out lose it." He said clenching his fist. "I mean it, no middle ground!"

With that he took another sip of his coffee. "How many Coffee's did you have?" Caitlin asked as Danny tensed his Ghost Sense going off.

"Three, not counting this." Wyatt answered honestly. "I didn't get any sleep last night. I was afraid to have the dream again."

"Dream?" Danny asked forgetting about his Ghost Sense.

Caitlin was also curious. "What dream?"

"The one about the cowboy who thinks I'm the one who ran away with his wife to the big city and he's coming to kick my a-**AAAGGGHHHH!**" Wyatt shouted as he turned to see a Cowboy grinning as he looked at him.

Seeing the red eyes underneath the cowboys hat, Danny rolled his eyes. '_Amorpho, having fun again._'

Wyatt took off running, his headgear coming off of Jude's head. "What's the rush?" Jude asked out of it.

Danny sighed. '_What did I get myself into?_'

A few minutes later, Jude left to go skating while Wyatt came back still shaken up. "Better?" Danny asked as he sat back down.

"K-Kind of."

Caitlin came out of the Main Squeeze booth and sat down, placing her hand over Wyatt's. "It was just a dream, Wyatt." She said trying to help. "Not all Cowboys are out to get you."

"Just the evil ones." Wyatt muttered under his breath.

"I need a Lemon Whip!" Jen came in typing on her phone. "Fast!"

"I'm on it." Caitlin ran back into the booth.

"Man if I'm late, I'm toast!" Jen said nervously.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nikki sat down.

"Hi Nikki!" Caitlin waved as Nikki looked at her weirdly.

'_Something tells me she isn't used to Caitlin being in their little group._' Danny thought with a silent chuckle as Nikki continued.

"Anyways, what's with you?"

"I'm just a little tense about work." Jen confessed.

"Coach kicking your butt again?" Jude came back limping a bit, most likely from a failed skate trick.

On hearing that, Jen's eyes narrowed. "He's like this psycho prison guard." She said shaking her head. "I just got off of probation and if I'm late I'll go right back on."

"That has to suck." Danny quipped with a yawn.

"But your the best worker like ever." Caitlin said before Nikki spoke up.

"Yeah like, really." She said in a mocking tone that wasn't lost on Caitlin.

"Okay." Danny said sensing the awkwardness between them. "So Jude, any reason you called me out here?"

"Just to hang, bro." Jude said with a grin.

"No offense, but I need to focus on work." Danny began before Wyatt changed the conversation.

"So what are you on probation for?"

"I folded some sweaters instead of hanging them on the rack." Jen admitted.

"And you didn't get any jail time?" Wyatt joked as Caitlin finished her drink.

"Here, try this!"

Jen took the Lemon Whip and drank a bit, before her eyes widened and she spat it out. "This sucks."

"Good build of confidence." Danny drawled trying not to laugh.

"I haven't really gotten to Lemon Whips in the manual yet." Caitlin admitted.

"Ladies, Gentlemen one and all!" Jonesy walked up wearing a carnival hat and carrying a cane. "The Jonesmeister is here!"

"Nice outfit." Nikki said. "Really idiotic."

"Meh, I know you want me." Jonesy said twirling the cane before frowning. "What's with the long faces?"

"Work sucks!" Everyone but Danny shouted.

"I've worked for two years so I'm not complaining." Danny said cracking his neck.

"Whoa, I feel everyone's pain and I'm here to help you out." Jonesy pointed at them. "You're looking at the newest staff member of the Galleria Mall Amusement Park!"

"Dude!" Jude had a wide smile.

"Dude!" Jonesy answered before they did some weird handshake.

"Great and I have to spend the afternoon ducking rednecks." Wyatt muttered.

"Could be worse." Danny said before Jonesy had a look of mischief.

"Do you? Take a day off and I'll sneak you into the Amusement Park for a free mental health day." Jonesy offered gaining everyone's attention.

"Can you do that?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, there's a side door and I can sneak you in easily."

"Well it will be better than working." Nikki remarked.

Wyatt didn't even think about it. "I'm in."

"Anything would be better than being in a giant lemon." Caitlin agreed.

"No way!" Jen answered to everyone's shock as Danny watched the drama unfold with his arms crossed, absently wishing he had a bag of popcorn. "There's no way I'm taking a sick day off and going to the Amusement Park."

"Why not?" Nikki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello?" Jen gave her a look. "I just got off of probation, if I get caught I'll be fired."

"It's not so bad, it happens to me everyday." Jonesy remarked.

"I wouldn't advertise that." Danny said before shrugging. "Have fun."

"Wait aren't you coming too Danny?" Caitlin asked.

"Not really the amusement park kind of guy." Danny waved off.

"Come on you two it'll be fun." Caitlin tried.

"Well..." Then Jen shook her head. "What am I thinking? No! I need to get to work."

"Jen. Danny." Jude stood up. "It's your guy's duty to take this day off... No it's your guy's destiny!"

"Destiny?" Wyatt asked.

"He's on a roll." Nikki dismissed.

Then Jude got into a speech that somehow ended up talking about Astronauts playing Golf on the Moon and a monkey teaching a cow to give milk, which Jen left in the middle of.

Rolling his eyes, Danny did the same as his Ghost Sense went off again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, it never happens twice to the same Ghost." Danny muttered as he looked around for a Ghost. "So it can't be Amorpho... He did tell me that the Box Ghost was out and about... Then again it could be Skulker."

On making it to his counter, he heard some noise in the back room.

"Son of a-." Danny ran in there to see a transparent blue skinned man wearing giant overalls as he went through some of the boxes in there. "Hey Box Ghost!"

The Box Ghost spun around. "Beware for the power of the almighty Box Ghost-."

Danny rolled his eyes. "If we must." He said before focusing. "I'm Going Ghost!"

Feeling some energy go through him, Danny smirked as a white ring appeared on his midsection before splitting apart as his form changed.

He now had snowy white hair and glowing neon green eyes. His clothes were replaced by a black hazmat suit, white gloves, boots and a belt and his skin was a bit paler.

It was the same hazmat suit he half-died in... He tried to switch it out for regular clothes but they just disappeared whenever he changed forms.

"So ready to get your ass kicked?" Danny asked with a slight echo in his voice as he got into a stance, ready to fly.

"You shall never defeat-." The Box Ghost was interrupted by a green blast to the face.

"Blah, blah, blah." Danny mocked flying up feeling confident. "Enough with the introductions already!"

"Tremble before my corrugated cardboard fury!" The Box Ghost screamed as the boxes swarmed around him to show a giant robot made out of boxes as it roared.

Smirking, Danny flew forward, kicking through the boxes as the Box Ghost was sent flying into the wall.

"Strike three." Danny quipped blasting him back, but he missed as the energy stopped behind the Box Ghost before it became a Swirling Green Vortex. "Wha?!"

"No, **NOOOOOOOOO!**" The Box Ghost screamed as he was pulled in before the vortex closed.

"What the hell?" Danny turned back to normal. "That was new."

Then he blinked as he looked at the mess and groaned.

"Awwwww-Maaaaaaan."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took a half hour to clean up and Danny got out to the counter only to stop as he saw Jonesy waiting. "Something you need?"

"The others are trying to convince Jen to come so I came to get you." Jonesy answered twirling the cane.

"I said I'm not going." Danny replied dryly.

"Come on, live a little." Jonesy said with a smile. "From what I've heard you worked here twenty-four seven. You need a day off."

"No I don't-." Danny was interrupted as he heard a noise behind him and he turned to see Wyatt and Jude behind him. "Uh, how did you get behind me?"

"Dude, this is for your own good." Jude said as they both grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the booth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe I was just kidnapped from work." Danny muttered as he was now by the mens room with Nikki and Caitlin.

Jonesy went back to the Amusement Park to get ready and Nikki came back from her place of employment, which turned out to be the Khaki Barn to Danny's amusement with some doctor clothes.

"Why don't they ever clean these washrooms?" Caitlin asked getting a whiff of the bathroom. "They're totally like gag-worthy."

"Yeah, like totally." Nikki replied sarcastically.

Caitlin glared. "You know, you're like totally putting the itch in b-."

"Whoa my little lemon squeezing wafe." Nikki interrupted angrily. "You think you can just waltz into our lives and join our crew like some kind of instant friend? I've known these guys since Kindergarten, we have history."

Caitlin was quiet at this.

"All I know about you is that you wear pink and all I know about Danny here is that he works too much."

"But you don't protest to Danny-." Caitlin began only for Nikki to interrupt.

"Because he's not trying to waltz in like that-." The doors opened and both Jude and Wyatt came out dressed like emergency doctors, with sunglasses and fake mustaches to top it off.

"Phew, I didn't think I could hold my breath for that long." Jude commented.

"Where are the name tags?" Nikki asked causing Jude to swallow nervously.

"I left them on the counter."

"Well go get them and we'll meet you at the Penalty Box in fifteen." Nikki said and Jude began to flip out.

"I can't go back in there." Jude grabbed Wyatt's arms and shook him. "I can't."

Danny tried to use that little distraction to escape, but Nikki expected that and grabbed the back of his vest.

"You can." Wyatt tried to tell him.

Jude shook his head. "I can't."

Giving a sigh, Wyatt came to a decision. "We'll do it together."

With that, they both jumped in there as the girls busted out laughing. "Why is it that guys can stand their own stinks?" Nikki began.

"And they can't stand anyone elses?" Caitlin finished as she placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "Oh I know-."

They stopped as they realized what they were doing as Danny chuckled. "Looks like you two found a way to get along after all."

"Oh my lord." Wyatt cried out from inside the bathroom. "Why? **WHY?!**"

"Come on, we got work to do." Nikki walked off dragging Danny.

"We do?" Caitlin asked as Nikki realized what she just said.

"Dude, whatever you do, don't look in stall two." Jude's voice came through as the sound of a door opened followed by Wyatt's screaming. "Dude, I told you not to look."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stared as Nikki managed to bluff her way on the phone as Jen's sister saying that their aunt fell and was in the Hospital.

"She keeps crying her name." Nikki said. "Jen. Jeeeeeeennnn!"

"Don't you think you're overdoing it-?" Danny began only for Nikki to cover his mouth quickly with a glare.

As Jen got on the phone, Nikki put it on speaker. "It's Nikki, we're getting you out of here."

"_I told you I'm not going._" Jen's voice came in. "_Go with Caitlin and them._"

"Go with Miss Powderpuff?" Nikki asked causing Caitlin to glare. "No, we already kidnapped Danny for this, we'll do the same to you too if we have to."

"_You what?_" Jen asked in disbelief.

Nikki ignored the disbelief. "Now come on."

"_No, leave me alone._" Jen said angrily.

"You need this sick day more than you let on-." Nikki trailed off as the phone was hung up.

"What now?" Caitlin asked while still sore over the powderpuff remark.

"Plan B." Nikki pressed a button on the phone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Awesome." Jude drawled as they were standing in front of a TV store as their faces showed on a TV.

Jude was bending up and down, watching the version of him on the screen.

"This High Def is like you're actually in the movie." Wyatt remarked in awe before his phone went off and he gasped. "Come on!"

He ran off before coming back to grab Jude.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny busted out laughing when he saw Wyatt and Jude forcing Jen on a medical stretcher and wheeling her out of the Penaly Box.

"I am so going to kill you guys for this!" Jen shouted as they were wheeling her towards the Amusement Park.

"Does that include me?" Danny asked since Nikki still had a hold of his vest. "Because I was kidnapped too."

"..." Jen looked at the others. "Excluding the only one with sense at this moment."

"Don't be mad Jen, we did it for you." Caitlin said sadly.

"If I get caught, I'll lose my job." Jen replied glaring at them.

"You won't get caught bra." Jude said confidently. "We pulled it off. You're free as a bird."

"She's strapped to a table." Danny deadpanned.

Nikki shrugged. "Freedom is relative."

"You guys suck-." Jen was cut off by Jude shoving something into her mouth to gag her.

"Now she's really going to kill you." Danny remarked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Welcome to my world." Jonesy said as he waved them into the side door. "Enjoy."

Danny tried one last time to make a break for it, but Jonesy used the cane to drag him in by his neck.

'_If I wasn't worried about being caught I would've turned intangible._' Danny thought, but he had to be careful due to the cameras in the Mall.

"Come on, you and Jen are going to thank us for this." Jonesy said dragging him in before closing the door.

Danny sighed as he was joining them in whack-a-mole and he had to admit he was having fun.

He hasn't been to a park like this in a while.

Looking over he saw Jen smiling a bit at seeing the fun that everyone was having.

'_At least I'm not the only one being proven wrong._' Danny thought before he went to whack another mole but as he drew the hammer back it swung off the stick and slammed into Jude's head. "Uh."

Jude shook his head. "What happened?"

The next game was a dart one which was most likely rigged but Danny stunk at those games anyway as he failed to get a prize while Jonesy got a small bear for his possible step-sister as her smile got a bit bigger.

"Dude, present for you." Jude tossed a small mountain lion stuffed animal to Danny since he won himself a giant alligator that he and Wyatt were carrying.

"Thanks." Danny said with a grin of his own.

Next was them going on the Vomit Comet, a roller coaster that was inside the mall.

'_Why didn't I go here before?!_' Danny thought in excitement as the ride sped up before someone from the front hit him with vomit. '_Maybe that's why._'

Since nobody was looking he allowed his face to go intangible, to get the vomit off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I love Cotton Candy!" Jen said now fully enjoying herself.

"Milkshakes for me." Danny replied drinking one.

Wyatt turned towards Jude before snorting. "Jude, a corndog?"

"What can I say? I'm obsessed with my work." Jude answered taking a bit.

Jen laughed. "You know what, I didn't want to take this day off but I'm so glad you made me do it."

"Aw." Caitlin said before everyone stopped at seeing Coach Halder walking up behind her.

"Uh Jen-." Danny began but Jen continued.

"Maybe you do need to be a bit irresponsible every now and then." She said not seeing her boss. "Take Coach Halder for example-."

"Yeah he works too hard." Danny quickly interrupted gaining her attention while looking behind her. "He really deserves our respect."

"What?" Jen followed his gaze before flinching. "Coach?!"

"You're back on probation!" Coach Halder said angrily. "You're lucky that I don't can you on the spot."

"Yes sir." Jen said nodding, feeling grateful she didn't finish what she was about to say but as Coach Halder left, she grinned. "Let's ride the Vomit Comet again."

"I'll pass." Danny said with a chuckle. "I don't do well with a full stomach."

But as he watched them, he couldn't keep a grin off his face.

He hasn't had fun like this since Amity Park.

Maybe these guys weren't so bad.

**To Be Continued...**

** I know it's like a copy of the second episode but the third chapter will be an original one and a test for me to see if I can do the 6Teen characters outside of a TV episode.**

** But now onto reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I figured Amorpho would make more of a friend to Danny than an enemy honestly.**

** Ktteddy: I know what you mean but I already did that with Renegades.**

** Coldblue: That's if I get to finishing the next Renegades chapter. But I'm happy you enjoy the 6Teen/DP story I started. Now for your questions. 1) Well he doesn't have those three yet but he has pretty good control over his powers. 2) He does, but I may have the 6Teen crew convince him to go to their school. 3) A LOT. 4) Not yet with the internet considering he lives underneath the mall, but as for electricity he has that in the bag and it will be explained in the next chapter. 5) Nah I think two Pokemon stories are my limit at the moment, but those are some good ideas. 6) They will and it wil be a rocky reunion that's for sure. 7) Spider-Girl: Avenger and Kitsuine Titan. I will bring those two back in rewrites but I want to focus on what I have now... And the two I started.**

** Michael: Thanks.**

** JP-Rider: Thanks and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Sakura: Thank you.**

** CloudyRaven: I will, thank you.**

** Waffle192: Thanks and I hope it continues to be a good one.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks, I always knew he was a genius in the beginning, that was one of the reasons I added the technical skills in this story.**

** Now for a question.**

** Which of the 6Teen group should I have find out about his powers first?**

** But before you answer that I had a PM asking who the 6Teen characters were so here's an explanation.**

** Jude Lizowski: Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Jude is introduced in 6teen as a mellow, overly relaxed skateboarder, born to a father who spies on him and a mother who works as a preschool bus driver. His grandparents were freedom fighters who went into hiding 50 years ago, and Jude suspected that since the Bickersons were married for that long, they were his grandparents. He is not a particularly good student, and was on the verge of failing the majority of his classes at one point in time, even though he has an IQ of 175. Jude is also Jewish. Jude is easily excited and unpredictable. On the surface, he does not appear to take anything seriously, but finds unique ways of dealing with everyday problems. He tends to approach things at a slow, suitable pace, and gives names to inanimate objects that he cherishes, such as his skateboard, "Sally". Jonesy describes him as one who "takes weird to a whole new level". Jude acts, and looks a lot like Arthur "Spud" P. Spudinski (one of the main characters in American Dragon: Jake Long) though he really resembles Link from The Legend of Zelda because of the same clothing pattern (cap, Short sleeves over long sleeves, and long pants) and his blonde hair.**

** Jen Masterson: Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Jen is introduced in 6teen as a responsible individual, born into a family in the shadow of her more glamorous and popular older sister, Courtney, and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from her mother's relationship with Jonesy Garcia's father. She was the youngest to make it onto her high school's varsity soccer team. In some episodes, the gang gets sick of her advice. Despite her initial feelings of jealousy toward Courtney, Jen shares a respectful relationship with her sister. She originally believed that their parents favored Courtney because she was attending university, but the two came to a mutual appreciation of each other's strengths following her sister's confession that she had been kicked out of school, and that their parents constantly encouraged her to develop a work ethic like Jen's. Jen is responsible, admirable, and committed. She enjoys sports, fantasizing about attractive boys, Pop music and planning for the future, but is also prone to nosiness and has a quick temper, traits which have led her friends to regard her as a control freak. This could suggest that Jen has a Type A Personality. She also get jealous very easily, is stubborn, jumps to conclusions, but is usual a loyal friend.**

** Jonesy Garcia: Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jonesy is introduced in 6teen as a slacker, born into a family with two younger brothers and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from his dad's relationship with Jen Masterson's mother. He is the star player for his high school hockey team. Jonesy is obsessed with women. His constant schemes to win girls over with his charm, as well as the pranks and other acts of mischief that he participates in with his best friend Jude Lizowski, have placed him on the mall's Most Wanted list. Jonesy has flirted with most of the women he deems attractive, but his actions usually land him with rejection and trouble. Jonesy is lazy (even lazier than Wayne), smug, and persistent. He enjoys sports, chasing after beautiful women, and formulating get-rich-quick schemes. He is also prone to deviousness, arrogance, selfishness, male chauvinism, bragging, and dishonesty (though nowhere near as dishonest or selfish as Tricia), though he cares deeply for his friends and puts their needs before his own. Rather impressionable, he is easily fooled, like when his friends scared him out of skydiving with their stories of jumps gone awry.**

** Caitlin Cooke: Caitlin is a player who goes through boyfriends like Jonesy through jobs, and her relationships do not usually last beyond one episode. Caitlin is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the Big Squeeze lemonade stand, a job which she received out of pity from Jen Masterson. She was forced to take the job by her parents, after she maxed out her credit card (she was unaware that credit cards had limits), and was forbidden to quit until she paid them back for every penny. Caitlin is a shopaholic. She enjoys keeping up with new trends and dating attractive males, but is prone to weakness, distraction, jealousy, and competition. Occasionally, she can be self-centered and shallow (personality traits she has denied having). She describes herself as a "slave to fashion" and a "high maintenance menace," and regards teen magazines as bibles for women. One of her favorite stores is Albatross and Finch, a parody of the real company Abercrombie and Fitch[8] She loves her friends, although she is almost always ready to stand them up for a good sale.**

** Wyatt Williams: Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Wyatt is introduced in 6teen as a slightly insecure but compassionate character. He is a talented musician and singer who writes his own songs, and has been playing the guitar since grade four. He is also a former member of his school's audio-visual club. Wyatt is the typical "nice guy". He has trouble talking to women he finds himself attracted to without the assistance of his friends, and believes in luck. Wyatt is dependent on coffee, and is easily irritated without caffeine in his system. Wyatt also likes to eat sushi even though his friends are disgusted by it. He is also acrophobic (scared of heights) as shown in the episode "The Swami". Wyatt enjoys reading and poetry, the latter of which he learned about from Starr. He is well-informed in the areas of history and science, and hates country music.**

** Nikki Wong: Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Nikki is introduced in 6teen as its human reality-check, a device to point out the falsehoods inherent in authority. She initially had trouble accepting Caitlin Cooke into their ranks, as she had known Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Wyatt Williams, and Jonesy Garcia since kindergarten, though the two eventually found some common ground. Wyatt is Nikki's best guy friend according to the episode "Waiting to Ex-Sale". She has said that Jen is her best girl friend to, although she is also friends with Caitlin, Jude, and Jonesy. Nikki can be grumpy and she is usually the most sensible among her friends, and is highly individualistic, which puts her at odds with the Khaki Barn's rules and regulations, as the store's philosophy states that individualism is highly overrated. Often, she will skip out on her duties at work and criticize others for their lack of personal style. Due to corporate brainwashing, she briefly started acting like The Clones after being declared Employee of the Month, but reverted to her former self with the help of her friends. She is also very smart. She dreams of becoming a travel writer. Nikki finds her parents embarrassing, as they wear clothes from the 1970s.**

** There now that the info is out I hope people will not ask who the characters are again.**

** Now Spidey is signing out.**


End file.
